My PROBLEMS,My MISERY
by ShannonAnimeLover
Summary: Lorry,Me,My Life,Jessica,FOR FOUR YEARS DAMNIT.And then...DEATH....wait...DEATH NO...NO...IMPOSSIBLE!


**ShannonDogDemon: *is crying silently* This is a story about me..It's SO FUCKING SAD......*breaks out crying***

**Tobi: SEMPAII, SHANNON'S CRYING AGAIN! *sits beside ShannonDogDemon***

**Deidara: She Does that alot...un**

**Zetsu: I already know, I watched...**

**ShannonDogDemon: I feel like puking...**

* * *

~1~

I ran off the school bus as I usually did and into the house. I was almost always a retarded girl. This was the last day of 5th grade. My friend was spending the night almost every month! My freind's name is Jessica Hall,I've been friend's with her for about three or four years. She's the only person I really could read each others minds just about.

Two months later, my friend came black car pulled in the cement drive,as I pressed my nose against the glass of the window. Her real name was Jessica,but I had a habit of calling her Lorry. She had gotten me into anime,such as Naruto and Hellsing. I admit I was insane,I always said things I never meant to say.

Lorry stepped out of the car, smilling, running towards my house in her usual blue jeans,and striped shirt. At shcool we were called idiots,geeks,emos,but we didn't care. I opened the screen door,as Lorry hugged me.

"Hey,Shanny!" She said, running to my room.I followed her.

She was on my bed looking at what I had on my laptop.

"Blubster froze again" she said pointing to the screen. That whole day we where chating with each other on the computer,as usual. We were like twins. We where both 11 years old,yet we where major perverts. In science class, everything sounded weird. Everyone was saying we where bisexual, Lorry acctually was, and she didn't care, but I always backed her up anyways.

Right before bed, we where sitting at the kitchen table talking.

She grabbed the pepper and said "Pepper makes you have feel good hormones." She poured some on her tounge and ate it, then passed it to me.

I stared at the pepper for a while, and chuckled a bit. "I'm not sure I want feel good whore moans." Me and her busted out laughing. My dad was so confuzed he asked us what was wrong.

There was only one bed in my room,so we slept there. The other kids never bothered us. Lorry and me had Jerred,Haily,Rozlyn and Savannah as friends, but to me Lorry was my best friend.

We climbed into bed laughing. At that momment we where cosplaying,me as Deidara,Lorry as Sasori. We had an obbsestion over the akatsuki.

"I dislike Tobi, the BAKA!UN!" I shouted laying down.

"Sure,sure" Lorry said sarcastisly already in bed.

"Can you bring us some wet rags?" Lorry stated.

"What's up with you, and these fucking rags,un..." I said, getting up and into the bathroom.

When I was back,I handed her the rags,turned over,and fell asleep...well tried to fall asleep.

I was just about to fall asleep, when I felt a tug on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and looked beside me...wait...where was Lorry? I looked back up and widened my eyes. She was ontop of me?! We almost kissed in the pool but..but..what? "LORR-" A finger was pushed onto my lips as Lorry spoke.

"I'm not Lorry, I'm Sasori" she said, a smirk growing on her face. Everything was flying around in my head,all of it was not welcome.I was completly shocked,I wanted to say something, but my mouth wouldn't allow it.I could only say one thing.

"Sa-Sasori-Da-nna..." I said, as she kissed me,begging me for entrace. I knew what she wanted so I opened my mouth. I hated it, but every fanfiction had ran through my head at that point. I just couldn't do anything I wanted to say SOMETHING...but I couldn't.

She put her hand up my shirt finishing the kiss staring a me. I stared at her as well. That night was the night everything changed. We had done that about 2 times in one night. The rest of the time she was with me, I was acctually scared of her. Turns out I wasn't the first one to be raped, Rozlyn didn't act like Lorry had ever touched her before, yet she acts normal. I also acted normal, It was a secret. We where friends for a long time.

A month later school had started. After THAT night something was diferent...Lorry was talking about every guy she had ever met, saying they where hot, and everything. I was being bullied by an 8th grader I sat beside on the bus, she didn't care. I was starting to hate her. She probably doesn't even remember that night. The only reason I'm being bullied is for her,I could'vetold the bus driver to move me from the bully. The bully's name was Lisa, yes she was a girl. She was retarted, and she made me go to breakfast. Worst thing was I had to swear to Lorry I would NEVER talk about the Akatsuki around her. She had to still like anime,she'd liked it for four years. Lisa new about anime, so it was my only contact with Naruto or Inuyasha.

As time passed, I started to get depressed every day when I saw her. At night I cried for hours until I fell asleep. My heart was missing a big chunk,then it hit me. I realized something.

The old Lorry I knew was dead, she had been dead for a while. It was yesterday I realized it. She's ALWAYS in the back of my head. I can't stop thinking about her, although I hate her. I got moved from Lisa on the bus, but I thing Rozlyn told the bus driver to do it. Rozlyn saw how much Lisa hurt me. I went through it because I thought it was how annoying I was just a few months ago.

I'm like a tomboy now,I hang out with the guys all the time. I always staighten my hair, and wear black. Lorry wants to become preppy, and that made another chip of my heart die. Lorry really is dead...all she is...is Jesica. That....That's all that's left of my BEST friend. \

Goodbye Lorry...

**Deidara: *asleep***

**Tobi: *sitting beside ShannonDogDemon***

**Itachi:...**

**Zetsu: I saw all of that...**

**ShannonDogDemon: *is crying in a corner* It's all true....Lorry..I mean Jessica is a total bitch now...*sob***

**Tobi: PLZ reveiw It'll make her happier. *waves goodbye***


End file.
